The Rogue Demon: An Alex Ruler Sweeper Novel
by Alex Cloninger
Summary: When rookie Detective Alex Ruler is called to investigate the brutal murder of hybrid family, he doesn't realize the amount of danger lying ahead of him. Who put out the hit? Was it the Master of the City, Jayson Jupiter? or some other dastardly beast of the night?


**_Prologue_**

_Welcome to Earthrealm 24, home of the planet /Earthrealm 24 is the dimensional twin of our world. It's Earth is identical to our Earth. The only major difference between the two realms would be the presence of the preternatural and supernatural beings in Earthrealm 24. _

_There are laws in place to ensure those beings are treated as equals with the non-preternatural/supernatural beings. With Humans being the majority of the population, preternatural and supernatural crime rose to all times heights. This lead to the formation of the Regional Intelligence of Preternatural Investigation Team (RIPIT). RIPIT were inter-dimensional, intergalactic police that swore to protect and serve all beings of all denominations throughout the universe. _

_I joined RIPIT in Earthrealm 24 Year 2001. Fresh out of the police academy. I studied various preternatural and supernatural beings and was recruited with the highest marks on my exams. The city I was assigned too was a little backwater city in the center of North Carolina. Shelby wasn't all that big, and the local police force weren't too happy to have a member of RIPIT, or the Spook Squad, joining their ranks. You are about to read the data files I kept of every case I worked on while working for RIPIT. This is my first case, entitled: The Creeper._

_I am Detective Alex Ruler, professional preternatural/supernatural hunter, officer of RIPIT, and sworn protector of all the innocent civilians in my city._

Chapter One

I woke to an empty apartment. The same old routine I had woken to every morning for the past seven months. I sat up in my queen sized bed, pushing the white linen off me and rubbed my eyes as I swiveled my legs around and put my bare feet to the cold linoleum floor. My small one bedroom apartment wasn't much to look at, four white walls with a small kitchen and restroom as well as a bedroom. I stood, sleeping in only my black boxers, and walked to the restroom flicking on the light. Examining myself in the mirror, I mentally relived the bar fight from the night before. Nothing too bad, just got thrown through a table or two, before I fought back. I now had a nasty bruise across my right shoulder and right pectoral. I shook off the memory, and remembered that I had a training to do today. I was in great physical shape, not overly muscular but not really out of shape. I tried my best to stay fit.

My phone began ringing. The heavy metal chords ripped through the silent apartment like an arrow slicing through the forest. I checked the called ID. 'Captain Stern' was displayed on the screen. Sliding the phone screen upward, I pressed the speaker phone button.

"Detective Alex Ruler," I said, my voice broken as I tried to find it through the sleep.

"Detective Ruler, Captain Stern. We have a situation that might be up your ally," Captain Stern said, and his normally deep voice was almost squeaking.

Almost as if he had seen something that had made him queasy. I listened to him as he gave me some very disturbing news.

"Ruler, we were called out to a domestic disturbance. When officers arrived on the scene, they found a gory crime scene instead. Doing some research, we were informed that this is out of our legal jurisdiction. The family in this home were of the preternatural sort," Captain Stern said.  
"How so?" I asked, as I moved to the kitchen area of my apartment and took out a worn, overly used green notebook that had several tribal markings covering it, my Preternatural Handbook.  
"Fire Apparition Father, Lycan Mother, Hybrid Son," Stern replied, as I flipped to the appropriate page concerning the Fire Apparition.  
"Captain, Fire Apparitions are a rarity among the demons. I'm on my way, give me fifteen minutes to get dressed, gather my things, and I'll be there," I responded.

In my line of work, I encounter all of the things that go bump in the night. Every demon, dragon, and monster that parents tell their children about to scare them, I fight. I have studied these creatures and I will do whatever I can do in order to protect the innocent beings who are threatened by the criminal elements of the preternatural/supernatural. I have notebooks with details on every creature you can dream up. I gathered my notebooks, placing them in my backpack. Afterwards, I moved to the dining room closet and slid open a hidden door to reveal my weapons cache. Nothing too fancy, but I still kept my weapons hidden. I removed the Blacktail 9mm Hi-Power Handgun, checking the chamber and laser pointer to ensure they were operational and clean. I then inserted a full thirteen round clip of silver coated rounds, putting an extra clip in the holster. I put the gun in the shoulder holster as well and went back to the bedroom, to dress in my uniform. Composed of mainly Kevlar material, the uniform gave me extra pockets to hold ammunition, which I was grateful for. I ran a comb through my blonde hair, grabbed my bag and I was out the door.

Ten minutes later, I pulled my Chevrolet Tahoe up to the Police Tape surrounding the home Captain Stern had called me about. A quaint little home, nestled between two three story homes. The single floor dwelling looked like the picture perfect fantasy of some little girls' dream. Small white home, white picket fence, even a dog in the backyard. Which was now being bagged by the police in a body bag. I approached, flashed my badge, and crossed the tape, hurrying to cut the officers with the dog off.

"Hold up," I instructed.  
"We are doing our job, what does the Spook Squad want?" the younger officer stated.  
"This is a crime scene, and you are moving evidence. More importantly, this is MY crime scene," I stated.  
"Since when? Captain Stern instructed us that we were finished," the officer stated.  
"WE are finished," Captain Stern's voice boomed from behind me, "Detective Ruler is in charge now and every one of my officers will treat him as a superior. Am I understood?"

The younger officers nodded and left. I unzipped the dog's bag. The poor German Sheppard had its muzzle completely removed. And whoever did it was either moving so fast they cauterized the wound, or they were made of magma. I wrote this down, and zipped the dog back up.

"Captain Stern, walk with me," I stated, my mind going to work mode. "Tell me what you saw when you arrived,"

"This way, Ruler. When we arrived, the first thing we did was notice there was no sign of forced entry. We assumed it was a suicide/homicide situation. That is until we found the bodies inside the house. No one noticed the dog until after I had called you. I didn't figure it was important," Stern replied.

Stern is a big cop. He towers overs my 5'6" height and in order to make eye contact, I have to literally look directly up. He had gaunt features to his face, almost like a walking skeleton with skin covering the bones. His graying eyes had seen many things in his life. Stern lead me through the house, we entered into the living room. Nothing was out of place. Almost as if the family had just up and vanished. We walked past a kitchen, which had numbers surrounding plastered everywhere. Stern stopped and leaned against the wall, pointing inside the kitchen.

"Every single piece of silverware is present and accounted for. Every dish, every can of food, and every item inside the refrigerator. Hell, even the trash items are accounted for," Stern said.  
"How could you possibly know all of this?" I asked, confused.

Stern reached into the kitchen, and picked up a clipboard. He handed it to me. Apparently the family that had lived here was Obsessive Compulsive. They kept a list of EVERYTHING. Stern's officers had made sure everything was accounted for, making my job easier. I tucked the clipboard beneath my arm and followed Stern. He lead me past a small bedroom with a crib, but we didn't enter. This shocked me. We went straight to the back den, were I was shocked to discover that every inch of the once white walls was covered in blood. Stern stood with his hands behind his back. I placed the clipboard and my backpack down before entering the den. The den was alive. I could 'feel' different energies swarming the room. This had never happened to me before. The feeling almost knocked me off my feet.

"What in the hell was that?" I asked myself, beneath my breath.

I was well aware that all preternatural and supernatural beings gave off an aura. But only other preternatural and supernatural beings were supposed to be able to be affected by it. I am neither of those beings. Why the hell did it affect me? I shook off the momentary dizziness and began examining the bodies before me. The female body was partially phased. She had sensed danger and was phasing into her lycan form in order to protect her child. The male had ignited his aura, creating fireballs that he could use to attack/defend with. His palms were burned from the flames. Whatever had struck as fast enough to kill both at the same time without giving either of them time to fully prepare for the attack.

"We thought perhaps the child went through a transformation from being half blood until we discovered that there are only two bodies within the home. The child's body was taken out as the perpetrator left," Stern said.  
"How did the perp leave?" I asked.  
"Through the patio glass," Stern said, pointing to the sliding glass doors.

I walked over and examined the glass. It wasn't broken, the lock was still locked, but the perp had left through this door. I removed a pair of rubber gloves from one my many pockets and slipped them on. Placing my right hand against the glass, I got the answer I was looking for.

"Stern, we are standing in the middle of an assassination. I need the names of the family that lived here," I said, snapping the gloves off.  
"What? How did you come to that conclusion?" Stern asked.  
"Stern, the moment I walked into this room, I was almost knocked off my feet by the energy that fills this room. Don't ask me how I am affected by this, but I was just now. When I looked at the dog outside, whoever did that to that dog was either A) Made of Magma or B) Extremely fast. Looking at the bodies of the female and male in this room, I discovered that the perp was extremely fast. Fast enough to kill a lycan in mid-transformation and to kill a fire apparition before the flames on his hands died. Look at his palms, that is a third degree burn from his own flames. The most important clue I received from this entire crime scene though is the mind-melded patio glass," I explained.  
"Mind Melded? You mean like Vampires?" Stern asked.  
"Almost the same conception. Vampiric Sight melds the mind of humans, controls them. Mind Melding is an ability only extreme powerful Mazoku demons possess. Most known Mazoku Demons are mercenaries for hire. And they only work for one of two types of beings. Master Vampires, who promise them immortality or Mob Boss Demons who promise them wealth. Shelby doesn't have a Mob Boss Demon. Our Master Vampire could be the culprit, but I won't know that until I pay him a visit later tonight," I continued, answering Stern's question.  
"So you are telling me that we have a rogue Mazoku Demon running loose in Shelby?" Stern asked.  
"We definitely have a Mazoku Demon, whether he has gone rogue or not, I cannot say. I will visit with the Master Vampire tonight and discuss things with him. Keep this case under wraps," I stated.  
"Where are you going?" Stern asked, as I turned to leave.  
"I'm going to consult with my mentor about why I was affected by the auras in the room. That information may come in handy," I stated, as I headed towards my vehicle again.

* * *

The house my mentor lived in, was old and decrepit. The once white walls, were dull and gray. Creeping vines covered one entire wall of the home, as well as the run down fence that surrounded the property. I pulled up to the gate and turned off my Tahoe, my hand hovering near the ignition momentarily. There was only a single tree in the front yard, every window on the house was boarded up. Apparently Marcus Smith, my mentor, had gotten paranoid in the three years since we last talked. I opened the door, stepped out, and immediately drew my gun. Something wasn't right but I couldn't quite put my finger on what. I moved towards the gate and was stopped in my tracks as a bullet hit the ground before me.

"Drop your weapon, Ruler!"

Marcus's voice seemed to come from all around me. I stepped back and put my hands up, universal sign of surrender. The front door opened and he appeared, sitting in his customized wheelchair, peering down the scope of his favorite rifle. I slowly holstered my gun, and cleared my throat.

"Marcus, I am here on business. Please lower your gun and talk to me!" I stated.  
"What business? Ruler, you and I both know I was released from RIPCD and every Police Department after my incident," Marcus retorted.  
"What incident? You were still able to hunt after the car wreck,"  
"Ruler, come on inside and we can talk. Hurry!" Marcus stated, as he slowly backed in the house.

I hurried up the steps and into the house, shutting the door. Marcus led me into a small living room that held only a small chair, surrounded on all side by computer screens that covered every wall. Marcus rolled up to a small desk I hadn't seen in the corner and began typing at a computer. I studied Marcus, watching as his muscles rippled beneath his shirt as he worked. His dark hair was slicked back Greaser Style. His natural brown eyes were sunken in.

"Marcus, what am I missing?" I asked, "You still went on Hunts after your car incident,"

Marcus didn't reply immediately, he simply continued working until the computer screens sprang to life with a group of menacing demons. He rolled back from his desk and turned to me.

"I was on a hunt last year. Preternatural Being known as Daimaicus. Daimaicus is part demon, part vampire, a whole lot of mean. A group of sweepers joined me and we had him pinned down inside an old bomb shelter in Illinois. I went in, breaking my own rules, armed with only my gun. One of Daimaicus' powers is the ability to control all metals. He removed my gun from my hand, and I was then bitten by Daimaicus and his follower, instantly infecting me with _Horacious Demonics_. I am now a legal demon."  
"I don't know if I believe you," I said, shaking my head, "Marcus you taught me everything I know. You taught me the five most important rules of hunting. You can't be one of the things we used to hunt,"  
"Yes, these demons that turned me into one of them, they are still at large. They are still in this area. I can sense their auras," Marcus said, "Now, why did you come here?"  
"This morning, I was called out by the Police to a crime scene. Whatever attacked that family, was fast and was able to control heat," I explained, "It cut the muzzle off a German Shepherd and cauterized the wound at the same time. It was able to kill a lycan and a fire apparition. Killed the lycan in mid transformation, killed the fire apparition before the flames on his hands died. Abducted the child. Marcus, I need you to explain to me why I was almost knocked off my feet by their auras and why I could sense the Mind Melding technique used to open the patio door," I explained.  
"Whoa, whoa, slow down. You were what?" Marcus asked.  
"I was able to sense the Mind Melding technique used to open the patio door and I was almost knocked off my feet by the auras in the air. Why am I able to sense auras? I thought only preternatural beings could do that?" I asked.  
"Hold on just a second," Marcus stated, returning to his desk.

Within moments, Marcus pulled up my family history. He highlighted a name on the list and smiled.

"Your ancestor, Taizun, possessed the Mozaku Demon trait from birth. He was the first recorded human/demon hyrbid. It is possible that his blood has awakened within you, making you the first true Sweeper in over two hundred years," Marcus stated.  
"True Sweeper? What do you mean?" I asked.  
"As a Sweeper, you will gain preternatural abilities. You may be able to harness these abilities and make them useful in your job. There are others who call themselves Sweepers, but you are a true sweeper. This means you will learn Preternatural Abilities without being infected," Marcus explained.  
"You seriously believe this?" I asked.  
"I've been studying demons ever since I became infected. Once your abilities present themselves, I will help you control them," Marcus explained.  
"How?" I asked, "All demons have different abilities,"  
"But I can teach you the basics," He laughed.  
"The basics?" I asked, skeptically.  
"The basics of controlling the natural aura you will gain from these powers awakening," Marcus smirked, "The aura will most likely come all at once, which is why you are being affected by the auras of others. That's the first sign of either infection, or this awakening I mentioned earlier," Marcus stated.

* * *

Two hours after my meeting with Marcus, I found myself standing in front of the bathroom mirror in my apartment. I was dressing for the meeting with the Master Of The City. Every major city in the United States had been instructed to nominate one vampire as its Master, or vampire that would control the Lycans and lesser vampires in the city by tying their auras together. The same thing was instituted once the Demons gained their rights as citizens, Mob Boss Demons were on the same power wave as Master Vampires. In order to meet with a Master or Mob Boss, you had to wear certain clothing to protect yourself from their mystical powers. I had custom made kevlar uniform, that had small strains of silver and metal running through it to protect my body from projectiles. I would use old school mirrored sunglasses to protect my mind from vampiric mind control. My cellphone started ringing, which snapped me from work mode.

"Detective Ruler," I said, uniformly.  
"The Detective Ruler?" a whimsical, male voice laughed erotically into my ear. "THE actual Detective Alexander Ruler? Grade point 5.0 in Preternatural and Supernatural Beings, graduated with double honors, assigned to Marcus Smith straight out of the academy. That Detective Ruler?"  
"The very one. Now who in the hell are you?" I asked, sternly.  
"tsk, tsk, Detective Ruler. Impatience does not befit you. Who I am, shall be revealed soon enough. Just know that the Lycans, Demons, and Vampires all fear me. I am coming to your small desolate town to bring a Mazoku Demon under control," the voice laughed again.  
"How do you know about the Mazoku? What do you know about it?" I asked.  
"The Preternatural and Supernatural community refer to me as The Reaper of Lives. I know all things dealing with the Preternatural and Supernatural. I know all and see all. No one can hide from my eternal eye of truth," the voice cackled, changing from whimsical to stern. "Just wanted to give RIPCD's leading detective the acknowledgement of my presence and to warn you, if at anytime during my visit to your little town, you try to interfere with my job. I will not hesitate to kill you,"  
"This Mozaku will be brought to Justice by RIPCD, and anyone who interferes with my duties will be stopped with the utmost force," I bellowed, anger filling my voice.  
"Very well, Detective Ruler. We shall see. Jayson Jupiter, The Master of The City already knows you plan on visiting him tonight,"

With that, the connection went dead. I looked through the phone, only to find the number was restricted. I sighed, and grabbed my shoulder holster, shoving the phone in my front pants pocket.


End file.
